Bosan itu, tidak buruk kan?
by Re-SwitchON
Summary: Ketika Aisha bosan dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah untuk mencari kesenangan. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi kapan dan dimana saja... Warning: OOC, cheesy de el el. You have been warned. Jangan salahkan saya bila anda kena diabetes #dor One-shot


**Author Note: Lama tak jumpa gaes. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya penyakit Writer Block ku bisa dilawan. Untuk kedepannya, mungkin aku bakal buat beberapa fanfic baru dan lanjutin yang lama. By the way, kalo ada yang masih main Elsword server INT, bisa add Rengadan/KiyokuBlade/Raverse/Lacer kalau ada yang mau main bareng OwO. Kalo gitu langsung aja ke cerita, Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword belong to KoG**

 **Class:**

 **Lord Knight (20)**

 **Elemental Master (22)**

 _ **Bosan itu, tidak buruk kan?**_

Pernahkah kau merasakan kebosanan?

Bosan sebosan-bosannya sampai kau jungkir balik atau guling-guling dilantai?

Kurasa hampir setiap orang pernah merasakannya.

Dan hal itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh seorang Elementalist berambut ungu yang kita ketahui bernama Aisha.

Mengapa ia bisa sebosan itu?

Semenjak Aisha, Elsword dan teman-temannya berhasil menyelamatkan Elrios, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang biasa dipanggil Elgang itu. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk membubarkannya dan mengambil jalan masing-masing. Rena kembali ke desa para Elf, Raven kembali mendirikan Black Crow Mercenery di Velder, Eve kembali ke Altera dan mengurus kerajaan Nasod yang baru saja bangkit kembali, Chung kembali ke Hamel dan diberi tahta raja oleh ayahnya, Elesis menjadi ketua Red Knight di Velder, Ara yang berhasil membawa pulang Aren kembali ke Farmhaan Peak dan mulai membangun kembali desanya. Add menetap di Elysion dan menjadi Kepala Mekanis disana dengan bantuan Yuno yang ia bangkitkan bersama Eve dengan kode nya yang masih tersisa, Lu yang sudah mendapat tahtanya kembali dan Ciel sebagai pelayannya kembali ke Demon Realm. Dan yang terakhir adalah Aisha dan Elsword yang menetap di Ruben untuk mencegah tragedi kehancuran El terulang kembali.

Disinilah Aisha. Berguling kesana kemari di kamarnya dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Membaca buku? Ia sudah melakukannya selama tiga jam non-stop. Menonton televisi? Tidak ada acara bagus yang tayang. Memasak sesuatu? Dia tidak lapar dan makan malam masih lama.

Segala hal ia pikirkan untuk mencari cara agar rasa bosannya bisa menghilang. Namun, sepuluh menit terbuang dan tanpa hasil, ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah nya. Dan errmm... Rumah Elsword juga.

Mengapa mereka bisa tinggal satu atap?

Saat mereka kembali ke Ruben, Aisha berniat untuk tinggal di pondok milik Ann. Namun Elesis yang kebetulan sedang berada ditempat pada saat itu 'menganjurkan' Aisha tinggal bersama Elsword dan diperbolehkan menggunakan kamarnya.

Dengan kaus polos berwarna ungu dan rok diatas lutut putihnya, Aisha keluar dari rumah dan langsung disambut oleh Hagus.

"Siang, Aisha. Hari yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan bukan?"

"Ah siang, Chief Hagus. Di rumah tidak ada kegiatan jadi aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan"

Wanita berusia 22 tahun itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menelusuri desa. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari sambil tertawa ria, dedaunan pohon yang berterbangan kala terbawa angin di musim semi, dan sorak-sorak kegembiraan hewan yang ada di hutan Ruben.

Benar-benar hari yang indah. Terkadang Aisha berpikir, 'apakah ini benar-benar Elrios?'. Karena dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, Elrios mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam segala bidang.

Aisha keluar dari desa dan menelusuri hutan. Sampai ia menemukan tempat yang sangat familiar dan awal dari keajaiban dalam hidupnya.

Itu adalah tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Elsword yang sedang kewalahan melawan Berthe.

"Haa... tempat ini tidak mengalami banyak perubahan..."

Aisha memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus disana. Surai ungu panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai itu ikut menari dengan hembusan angin.

Setelah puas, Aisha kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia terus menelusuri hutan sampai ia mendengar suara semak-semak bergetar.

Aisha menghampiri suara itu dan mendapati surai merah yang tidak asing lagi baginya berada disana.

"Oi oi... jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti luka mu makin parah"

"Els?"

"Ah, siang Aisha. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan dibalik semak ini?"

"Ah... aku hanya monolong bayi phoru ini. Dia tersangkut disini"

Elsword mengangkat bayi phoru itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Aisha.

"Uwaahh lucunya... boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Silahkan. Hati-hati dengan kaki belakang bagian kirinya. Ia masih kesakitan"

Elsword memberikan bayi phoru itu ke Aisha.

"Dilihat lebih dekat hanya membuatnya semakin imut..."

Aisha tersenyum melihat bayi phoru yang sedang tidur di pelukannya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, sedikit semburat merah muncul di wajah Elsword.

"Ah... imut..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-ah, tidak kok tidak!"

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu memerah tau. Apa kau demam? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Lowe agar patroli mu hari ini disudahi saja"

"Ah! Tidak perlu, Aisha! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya karena... err.. iya! Panas matahari!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Dua ratus persen!"

"Haa... baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa, jangan memaksakan diri dan langsung pulang oke?"

"Ya, ya. Kau tak usah khawatir"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan patroli ke mana lagi?"

"Ah, dari sini aku akan pergi ke White Mist Swamp. Lalu shift patroli ku selesai. Setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang"

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku bosan dirumah"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Ayo"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan phoru ini?"

"Kita akan mencari ibu nya sambil berjalan. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari ibunya saat kutolong dia tadi"

"Bicara soal ibu phoru. Kurasa dia ada disana"

Aisha menunjuk ke belakang Elsword.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita berikan saja dia kepada ibunya dan kita lanjutkan patroli ku"

"Baiklah"

Setelah mengembalikan bayi phoru itu ke ibu nya, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Aku jadi rindu dengan yang lainnya..."

"Ya... aku juga. Bicara soal yang lain, kudengar Rena telah kembali"

"Eh?! Serius?! Kapan?! Kenapa?!"

"Hmm... yang kudengar dari Hagus, Rena pernah sekali datang kemari saat kita sedang pergi ke Elder. Dia bilang Rena akan menetap disini. Mungkin sekarang Rena sudah di Velder dan sedang meminum teh bersama kakak ku dan Raven"

"Haa... padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya..."

"Kalau mau, aku bisa meminta izin Lowe untuk cuti patroli bulan depan"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bulan depan kita ke Velder!" Seru Aisha.

"Ya, ya. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya Aisha.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aisha yang merasa terejek menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lihat? Kau masih saja sama. Hehe..." Elsword hanya cengar-cengir sambil mencubit pipi Aisha.

"Kau juga sama! Setidaknya aku bertambah dewasa dalam beberapa aspek!"

"Oh ya? Coba sebutkan satu!" Elsword melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang cengiran menantangnya.

"Err... contohnya... itu.. anu... da..."

"Da?"

"Da-...dada...ku"

Seketika hening...

Elsword tanpa sadar melihat apa yang Aisha maksud. Dan wajahnya menyamai warna rambutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat dasar mesum?!"

"A-ah! Maaf maaf! Ya, ya aku mengerti maksudmu karena itu tolong pukul aku sekeras mungkin!"

Dan Aisha mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Baikkan?"

"Ugh... Jauh lebih baik..."

"Pfft- hahahaha!" Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hahaha! Kurasa kita memang tidak berubah"

"Ya... dan aku senang akan hal itu..."

"Hm. Aku juga..."

Tanpa sadar mereka sampai di tempat yang Aisha lewati tadi. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah, tempat ini. Kau ingat kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ini adalah tempat dimana Berthe lari ketakutan karena kekuatanku! Hehe.."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di ujung tebing seraya menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian.

"Oh ya? Memangnya siapa yang dituduh ingin mencuri El padahal sudah menolong hidupnya, eh?"

"Err... kau terlihat mencurigakan pada saat itu..."

Aisha hanya bisa menepok dahinya.

"Haa... tapi menyenangkan sekali bisa mengenang masa lalu seperti ini sesekali"

"Ya. Melakukan hal seperti ini sesekali tidaklah buruk"

"Kurasa aku harus mengurangi asupan membaca harianku dan pergi keluar menikmati alam seperti ini"

"Membaca itu hal yang bagus. Tapi jangan sampai lupa dunia karena terlalu asik membaca novel-novel mu itu"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak seperti ini?"

"Hmm... mari kita lihat... ah aku lupa..."

"Ahaha. Dasar bodoh..."

Mereka terus berbicara disana sampai matahari terbenam.

"Uwaahh... langit malam memang yang terbaik bila dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi"

"Ya... dan kau tau apa yang lebih indah dari langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang?"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Coba kau tebak"

"Hm... apakah itu makhluk hidup?"

"Ya..."

"Bisa berbicara?"

"Bisa..."

"Bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Hm... ah, beri aku petunjuk!"

"Baiklah. Dimulai dari huruf 'K' dan diakhiri dengan huruf 'U'"

"K? U? Err... Arrrghh! Aku menyerah..."

"Menyerah? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan meminta mu untuk menatap mataku. Jangan lepaskan mata mu dari pandangan ku"

"Hm... baiklah"

Dan sekarang mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Manik merah ruby dengan manik ungu. Aisha tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari mata Elsword yang seolah menatap langsung ke lubuk hatinya. Seketika Aisha mengenang semua hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama orang yang ada didepan matanya.

"Apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau..."

"Dan kau tau jawabannya sekarang"

"Eh? Eh? T-tunggu! Ehhhh?!"

"Ya. Kaulah yang lebih indah dari langit malam ini"

"T-t-tunggu dulu, Els! K-kau..."

"Aku?"

"K-kau... curang..."

"Curang?"

"K-kalau begini terus aku..."

"Kau?"

"A-aku... tidak akan bisa menahannya lagi!"

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menahannya"

Elsword berdiri dan menarik Aisha untuk berdiri.

"Karena ketika aku berada di sebuah upacara suci. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan mengenakan pakaian formal untuk mempelai pria. Aku ingin..."

Elsword berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan cincin.

 _"Kau mengenakan pakaian untuk mempelai wanitanya dan berdiri berhadapan denganku seraya kita mengucapkan sebuah janji suci"_

"Els..."

"Aisha, maukah kau mendampingiku seumur hidupmu?"

Aisha tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu jawaban yang harus ia berikan. Namun rasa kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam dirinya membuatnya tak bisa mengutarakan jawaban itu. Jadi Aisha melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Meski hanya sebentar dalam realita, namun bagi mereka waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja.

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapat jawabanku"

Mereka saling memberi tawa kebahagiaan kepada satu dengan yang lain dibawah langit malam.

Hari yang Aisha pikir akan menjadi hari yang membosankan, menjadi hari yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

 _"Bosan itu, tidak buruk kan?"_ Pikir Aisha.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita sekamar kan?"

Dan satu pukulan dahsyat dari mempelai wanita pun dilontarkan...

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **Author's Note: Hyaaaah... akhirnya selesai... well, aku tau ini cheesy banget dan yah... gitu deh... intinya thanks udah mau baca dan nge review, fav/follow. Udah segitu aja. Kalo kebanyakan nanti begah #dijilatberthe. See you next time!**

 _ **Devi Switch Reverse**_


End file.
